Many composite parts (e.g., carbon fiber products, such as aircraft wings) are manufactured via vacuum bag manufacturing processes. Using these techniques, layers/plies of constituent material are laid-up and cured to consolidate into a composite part. In order to ensure that the layers consolidate into a desired shape, the layers are placed within a vacuum bag. The vacuum bag applies pressure to contour and consolidate the layers against the surface of a working tool (e.g., a mold), and to remove volatile compounds present within the layers.
As a part of this process, soft components known as breathers are placed nearby the composite part. These breathers provide a passageway for air and gaseous volatiles to exit the vacuum bag. However, the industry continues to seek out enhanced designs for breathers that decrease cost and/or increase quality.